A. Technical Field
This document relates to a mechanical release system.
B. Background Art
Conventional mechanical or “sieve” filtration will typically provide a higher quality water output than a raw-water source, yet when scale-causing water chemistries are present, water will invariably produce damaging scale buildup. Scale is detrimental as it builds up on equipment surfaces because it reduces energy and mechanical efficiency in equipment.
Conventional filters only manage water to the degree of the quality of the filter. In most cases that quality is very poor. The water filtration industry sells water “polish” systems that require, in most cases, multiple filters that accumulate large investments. None of the filters actually control the water. Instead, conventional water filtration must evaluate existing water conditions and then suggest filters that best manage the problems.
Conventional water filters marginally affect water hardness. Alkalinity, calcium (e.g., calcium carbonate (CaCO3)), magnesium, pH and/or total dissolved solids are the primary cause of scale buildup. Mechanical water filtration is unable to sieve out these scale causing water conditions. Only debris and particles large enough to be caught in mechanical filter barriers can be removed until they clog or have reached capacity. At that point, conventional water filters can become an additional problem to equipment by “dragging” on water supply lines merely through their function. Regardless of the degree of filtration, water flow is restricted.